Mirrors in the dark
by Seelight et Clove-Stoneheart
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Clove n'avait pas été choisie pour les 74èmes Jeux mais pour les 75èmes ? -Fanfic de Clove Stoneheart, car Seelight me laisse publier sur son "profil".-
1. Coupures

**_Je ne suis pas Seelight mais une de ses amies. Elle accepte de publier cette fanfiction que j'ai écrite pour me défouler un peu. Je pense que notre style d'écriture est à peu près le même, bien qu'elle fasse des fics bien meilleures que la mienne… J'utilise Clove comme personnage principal car mon caractère ressemble au sien (mais je ne suis pas une tueuse, loin de là !). Dîtes moi si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas… Voici un chapitre court en guise d'introduction._**

**_Merci de lire._**

**_Merci à Seelight de publier pour moi._**

**_Clove Stoneheart_**

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : Coupures _

-Toutes mes condoléances…

_Foutaises_

_-_Courage…

_Taisez-vous_

-Sois forte…

_Facile à dire_

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique que ce soit…

_Vous nous laisserez tomber, au bout d'un moment…_

Toutes ces paroles destinées à ma mère me parviennent à travers la porte de ma chambre. La lune laisse sa lumière s'échouer sur le plancher volontairement vieilli de ma chambre. Recroquevillée à côté de mon armoire, j'attends, seule, les poings serrés, que les pleurs cessent, que les cris se taisent. Seule, j'ai demandé à l'être. Tout ce que l'on trouvait à me dire c'est '' sois forte pour ta mère et ton frère''. Toutes ces personnes qui ne pensent pas un mot de ce qu'ils disent m'insupportent. La vie m'insupporte. Un bruit de porte qui claque, une personne part. Je voudrais que tout le monde parte, mais les déserteurs sont immédiatement remplacés par d'autres personnes.

Je continue de pleurer, même en sachant que cela ne le fera pas revenir.

Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers ma table de nuit. Un couteau y est posé. Je le saisis et retourne m'assoir près de mon armoire, dans un des angles de la pièce. Je regarde mon poignet gauche, il est intact. Toutes ces filles qui se coupent volontairement, je ne les avais jamais comprises. Maintenant, je les comprends. La pointe de mon couteau se plante dans ma peau. J'ai peur, alors au début, je n'appuie pas très fort mais racle ma peau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai choisis de graver ce mot. Sur mon poignet gauche, en lettre rougissant petit à petit, on peut lire :

VIVRE

Je passe ma langue sur ces coupures, espérant calmer la douleur. L'effet dure quelques secondes, mais ma peau recommence à me brûler. Alors j'ignore. Que pourrais-je faire d'autre ? Les sanglots continuent de polluer le semblant de silence dans lequel je me suis installée. Je ramène mes cheveux en arrière. Ils sont collés à mon visage par mes larmes.

_Papa, papa, pourquoi les larmes, c'est salé ?_

Je voudrais crier, mais je ne veux pas vraiment…

_Papa, papa, pourquoi quand on a mal, on crie ?_

Ma douleur psychique, je la retranscris en douleur physique. J'entoure mon poignet de ma main droite. C'est comme si cette douleur se propage dans mon corps pour pomper mon énergie.

C'est étrange… Je sais qu'il est mort, mais je ne le réalise pas. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller, mais mon poignet m'arrache à cette illusion, sans pour autant me faire comprendre la vérité. J'ai peur, mais de quoi ? J'ai peur de quelque chose que j'ignore.

_Non, c'est pas possible… _

_Non_

_Non_

_Non_

La lumière jaune du couloir vient briser la pénombre de ma chambre.

-Clove ?

C'est Olympe.

Ma meilleure et seule amie.

Je lève la tête, elle s'assoit sur mon lit en ébouriffant ses cheveux mouillés. Elle regarde le ciel par ma fenêtre et dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Le ciel aussi, il pleure.

Elle n'attend aucune réponse, elle sait que je ne dirai rien.

Contrairement aux autres, je ne veux pas qu'elle parte.

Elle se relève, ferme la porte, l'obscurité retombe comme un rideau, m'apaisant.

-Vivre… C'est beau… Comme coupure…

J'avais totalement oublié mes coupures… Je rebaisse la tête, honteuse.

Olympe vient s'assoir à mes côtés et me montre son poignet gauche.

FUIR

C'est ce que j'y distingue difficilement.

-Fuir la douleur…

J'hoche la tête.

-Tu sais, je n'ai jamais perdu quelqu'un de ma famille, mais…

-Oui je sais, tu me l'a déjà raconté, je la coupe.

En réalité, je ne sais rien, mais je sais qu'elle à beaucoup souffert.

-Ah…

Elle ramène ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

-Tu sais, les épreuves comme ça, elles te tombent au coin de la gueule, sans prévenir. Du jour au lendemain, tu te retrouve à pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps. Ce matin, tu riais aux éclats, ce soir, tu cris de douleur. La vie, c'est une belle teigne… Dans le district deux, on a beau fabriquer des enfants tueurs, on est humains… On ne te blâmera pas si tu pleurs, au contraire…

Elle a raison…

Elle se lève, me lance un ''au revoir'', et sort.

Le silence

La solitude

La pénombre

Je les veux…

La souffrance

Les larmes

La pitié

Je veux les chasser...

J'entends les rires de mon frère. Il a six ans, il ne comprend pas encore.

Un peu comme moi…

Une sorte d'autoprotection.

-Courage.

Je relève vivement la tête.

Cette voix…

_Oui, c'est bien lui. C'est Cato…_

Les parents de Cato sont de très bons amis à mes parents. Enfin… A ma mère, maintenant… Juste parce que Cato et moi, nous sommes sortis ensembles de nos sept ans jusqu'à nos onze ans.

_Il va venir…_

-Nous allons rester dormir ici pour vous tenir compagnie…

C'est la voix de Karine, la mère de Cato.

-Merci, répond ma mère entre deux sanglots.

_Viens…_

Des pas se rapprochent, ma porte s'ouvre.

-Ca va ?

Quelle question futile…

Les sanglots que je m'efforce d'étouffer lui répondent. Il ferme la porte, s'assois sur mon lit.

-C'est toujours les meilleurs qui partent en premier…

_Oui…_

Il plonge ses yeux bleus dans les miens rougis par les larmes.

-Olympe vient de partir, je chuchote…

Je veux tuer ce silence. Je n'en veux plus.

-Oui, je sais, répond Cato, elle c'est encore scarifiée… J'ai vu ses poignets quand elle m'a dit bonjour. Tu le feras pas, hein ?

Son regard est sincère. Il s'inquiète vraiment.

-Parce que ce sont les fous qui font ça, il continue.

-Sans doutes…

Je me lève, les jambes tremblantes. Je donnerais tout pour avoir le courage d'aller me réfugier dans ses bras musclés.

Poser ma tête sur son torse…

Parce que je pense que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Cato.

C'est lui qui m'attire contre lui. Je pose ma tête contre son torse, sa chemise est immédiatement trempée par mes larmes.

_Il sent bon…_

-Pleurs, ça va te faire du bien…

Oui, mais… Il arrive un moment où l'on pleure à sec, où toutes les larmes que contient notre corps sont tombées.

_Mon Papa n'est pas mort, non… Lui que était toujours enjoué et plein de vie…_

Je suis déchirée entre mes pensées pour Cato et celles pour mon Père.

J'ai honte, de pouvoir penser à autre chose qu'à la mort de mon Père.

Cato caresse mon poignet gauche avec son index, cela me gêne. Et s'il sentait les bosses que forment les coupures ? Que dirait-il ? Que je suis folle, certainement…


	2. Haine

**_Salut ! Voilà le second chapitre de mirrors in the dark ! Je suis désolée pour le retard mais avec les cours... J'espère de tout mon coeur que ce chapitre va vous plaire ^^. Sinon, bah... C'est con..._**

**_Sinon, j'ai écouté The Scientist de Coldplay en écrivant ce chap, je vous conseille de faire de même en le lisant^^. _**

* * *

_Haine_

* * *

Les pleurs ont cessé, tout le monde dort.

Sauf moi.

Ma mère a pris des somnifères, mon frère est tombé de fatigue. Tout est calme, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, aucune lumière. Ouais. Tout est endormi. Je me lève de mon lit et vais ouvrir ma fenêtre. Le vent s'engouffre dans ma chambre, fait voler mes cheveux.

-Et puis merde ! je chuchote

Je monte sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et saute à terre. Une fois mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité, je commence à marcher. Où ? Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire. Naturellement, mes pas me conduisent vers mon arbre. Je saisis une branche assez grosse et me hisse dessus. Je monte jusqu'à ce que les branches soient trop fines pour supporter mon poids. C'est stupide, j'en ai conscience, je pourrais tomber et me tuer. Mais au pire… Cela n'arrive qu'aux autres…

_C'est exactement ce que je pensais avant sa mort…_

Je reste là jusqu'à voir les premiers rayons de soleil percer les ténèbres du ciel. Je me décide enfin à descendre et à regagner ma chambre.

-Putain ! J'y avais pas pensé !

Le rebord de ma fenêtre est assez bas pour me permettre de sauter sans me faire mal mais pas de remonter. Je vais jusqu'à la porte la morte d'entrée puis l'ouvre doucement. J'ai de la chance, ils ont oublié de la fermer. Je pénètre dans ma maison et referme la porte sans bruit. La fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Je regagne ma chambre et m'affale sur mon lit. Mon réveil affiche six heures. Je me glisse sous les couvertures et le sommeil me fait enfin l'honneur de sa présence.

_La lame brillante d'un couteau parfaitement aiguisé se plante dans ma main gauche. Je la retire vivement et contemple la blessure, fascinée par le mince filet de sang qui coule de la blessure. Puis je balaye la pièce du regard, m'approche du feu qui danse dans une cheminée. Les murs de bois se teintent de la lueur orangée des flammes. Je baisse les yeux et vois le couteau venu de nulle part. Ma main me fait souffrir mais je l'ignore. La chaleur étouffante qui règne dans la pièce me fait retirer ma veste, que je pose soigneusement sur le fauteuil. Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit. Rien ne m'est familier. Je sors dehors et vois un regroupement de personnes, les yeux rougis par les larmes qui coulent le long de leurs joues._

_-Pauvre petite, se lamente une femme que je connais de vue._

_-Elle n'était pas faite pour gagner, renchéris quelqu'un._

_-Etre tirée au sort deux années de suites quand même ! Cela doit être truqué !_

_-Je repense à sa meilleure amie qui s'est portée volontaire pour elle l'année passée…_

_-Elles sont mortes toutes les deux, alors…_

_Mais de qui parlent-ils tous ? Je m'approche d'une dame au hasard et lui demande :_

_-De qui s'agit-il ?_

_-Pauvre petite, geint-elle._

_-De qui parlez-vous, je recommence._

_-Et comment se porte sa mère ?_

_-Mais de qui parlez-vous bordel !_

_Je touche l'épaule de la dame pour attirer son attention, elle ne se rend conte de rien._

_Je me retourne, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il se passe._

_Et là, je vois ma mère agenouillée auprès du cercueil._

_-Clove… Pourquoi nous laisses-tu ? Ma fille… Ma jolie petite fille…_

_Alors je suis morte ? _

Quand je me réveille, il fait presque nuit. Ai-je dormi toute la journée ? Je regarde mon réveil, dix-sept heures trois. Mon ventre commence à se manifester. Je me lève pour aller grignoter quelque chose. Cato et ses parents discutent avec ma mère dans le salon, j'entends leur voix. Je m'habille en vitesse, je prendrais ma douche après. Je me dirige vers les voix.

-Maaarmotte ! Tu es réveillée marmotte ?

-Arrêteuh, je réponds à Cato en roulant, comme à mon habitude, le r.

-Arrrrrêteuh, il m'imite.

Je l'ignore et me dirige vers ma mère pour la serrer dans mes bras. Ses yeux sont explosés par les larmes trop salées qu'elle verse sans cesse.

Mon poignet me revient à l'esprit.

Priant pour que personne n'ai remarqué ce que j'y ai gravé. Je la cache dans mon dos, me donnant un air tout sauf naturel. Je vais vite prendre quelques gâteaux que je mange une fois de retour dans ma chambre. L'image d'un bracelet assez large pour cacher l'endroit mutilé de ma peau me traverse. J'ouvre donc ma boite à bijoux et en ressort un bracelet fait d'ovales de bois mis à la verticale. Il n'est pas beau, mais pas vilain non plus.

Je remarque que la tristesse m'a quittée.

Tant mieux.

-Clove ! Cato, j'entends hurler, On vous laisse seuls pendant quelques temps !

Pour emmener ma mère au funérarium sans doute. Pour qu'elle puisse voir mon père

-Ok, je réponds sur le même ton.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge lorsque j'imagine malgré moi le visage brisé par l'accident de train de mon père. I revenait du Capitole. Il s'y était rendu pour aider dans les travaux de réparation du centre d'entraînement… La dernière demeure de vingt-trois filles et garçons chaque année… Ma main se pose sur mon couteau. La pointe de la lame luisante meurtrit une nouvelle fois ma peau. Je repasse les lettres VIVRE. En dessous de ce mot, je commence à écrire DIMICO (combattre en latin). Mais je n'appuie pas. Je repose même le couteau en disant :

-Pourquoi écrire « combattre » si je ne combat pas ma peine ?

Je regarde avec dégout les légères égratignures.

Je vais me battre.

Je vais dans la salle de bain et me déshabille pour prendre une douche.

Je m'assois dans la baignoire et laisse couler l'eau pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans bouger. Je me décide enfin à me savonner, puis je sors et enroule une serviette autour de ma taille et en pose une sur mes cheveux. C'est pour ne pas avoir froid que je m'enrubanne ainsi.

Mon père était désespéré par cette manie.

Encore une fois, ma gorge se serre, les larmes me montent aux yeux.

Je revêts un haut noir avec un jean. Comme d'habitude.

Je rejoins Cato dans le salon en tripotant nerveusement le bracelet en bois teinté de bleu qui recouvre les preuves de mon automutilation.

-Alors Cousin Machin, tu ne coiffes pas ta tignasse ?

_-_La flemme, je réponds.

Il se lève et va dans la salle de bain. Il revient, une brosse dans la main.

-Assis-toi, il me dit.

Je m'exécute tandis qu'il commence à démêler mes cheveux.

-Regarde-moi ce travail ! Ils ne sont pas censés être châtain tes cheveux ?

-Si, enfin… Je crois…

-Ils sont tellement secs que les pointes sont blondes !

Je prends une mèche de cheveux entre mes doigts et constate qu'il dit vrai. La pointe est « jaune pissou », comme dirait ma mère.

-Tu crois que si je me teignais en brune, ce serait joli ?

-Je ne sais pas… Moi je me demande si tu auras des tâches de rousseur, comme ta mère…

-Elle les a eues vers quinze ans… Ses yeux ont virés au vert la même année… J'aimerais bien avoir des yeux verts, moi aussi… Et des tâches de rousseur, c'est mignon, je trouve ! Et puis peut-être que mes cheveux seront bruns, un jour ! Non… Pour les cheveux… C'est pas possible sans l'aide d'un coiffeur...

-Tu es très bien comme ça, Clove.

Ses paroles me font énormément plaisir.

La douceur dont il fait preuve pour démêler ma tignasse est impressionnante. Et Dieu sait que je souffre lorsque je me la démêle toute seule.

-Je peux te poser une question ?

Son ton se fait hésitant.

-Quoi, je demande.

-Tu penses que Calista m'aime bien ?

Ma tête se met à tourner, mes paroles y résonnent.

-Tu traînes avec elle, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

-Je peux te faire confiance ?

Je sais ce qu'il va me dire. Mon cœur se serre.

-Oui…

-Je l'aime.

Je me force à sourire.

-Je pense que c'est réciproque.

Je m'étonne de ce que je viens de dire. Je ne devrais pas l'encourager !

Je baisse la tête en retenant mes larmes. Une fois qu'il a finit de me brosser les cheveux, je me lève et retourne dans ma chambre.

_Mon couteau n'attend qu'à déchirer ma _chair_. _

Je lèche le sang laissé par les lettres du mot DIMICO, puis celui rougissant une nouvelle fois VIVRE. Je lance mon couteau contre le mur en face de moi.

Je me rate.

Je retourne le chercher pour recommencer.

Je me rate.

Toutes les fois que je réessaye, je loupe. Je finis par donner des coups de couteau contre le mur sans le lancer.

_Je suis une petite sœur pour lui, rien de plus._

_Je ne suis rien de plus._

_Je ne suis rien._

J'ouvre ma fenêtre et saute. Je me rue vers la forêt qui borde la district deux.

-RIEN ! JE NE SUIS RIEN !

-RIEN RIEN RIEN rien rien, me répète un écho dans ma tête.

J'envoie des coups de pied dans les arbres, tombe plusieurs fois à cause des racines qui sortent du sol.

-Hé, Clove ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

Olympe coure à ma rencontre et me prend par les épaules avant de me secouer comme un prunier.

-Reprends-toi Clove ! Reprends-toi !

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je questionne d'une voix plate.

-Je me baladais.

Elle jette un coup d'œil à mon poignet gauche et enlève mon bracelet. Une gifle vient faire rougir encore plus mes joues déjà rouges de froid et de fatigue.

-Arrête de faire ça ! Ca ne sert à rien !

-POURQUOI TU LE FAIS, ALORS ?

Je m'emporte facilement.

-Je ne le ferais plus si tu me promets d'arrêter.

Son calme légendaire m'a toujours fasciné.

-Promis.

Mensonges. Je ne dis que des mensonges.

-Rentre chez toi, tu vas attraper froid.

J'acquiesce et retourne chez moi.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée, Cato se retourne vivement.

-T'étais sortie ?

-Ouais. Ils sont pas rentrés ?

-Non. Tu vas attraper la crève à être sortie les cheveux mouillés, Cousin Machin.

-Rien à foutre.

Il s'approche de moi en fronçant les sourcils.

-T'es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui. Tu sais bien que je ne sourie jamais, même pas quand je suis heureuse.

-Je sais mais là, c'est différent.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je suis trop contente ! Mon père vient de mourir ! Putain ! Je suis tellement heureuse que j'en ai un orgasme !

-T'es pas obligée d'être amère comme ça ! Je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Eh bah j'en ai rien à foutre que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! J'ai pas besoin qu'en me prenne en pitié ! Je suis pas comme Calista qui pleure parce qu'elle a perdu son rouge à lèvres ! Les gens qui éprouve de la pitié pour moi, voilà ce que j'en fait.

Je m'empare du couteau que tient Cato dans les mains et le lance contre le mur.

Je me rate.

Cato se moque méchamment de moi.

_Pourquoi il avait un couteau dans les mains lui ?_

Il va dans la cuisine et reviens avec une assiette pleine de riz et de viande.

-Tu donneras ça à Clove de ma part.

-Tu à fait à manger ?

-J'me barre, la blondasse. Ah ! Et au fait, peut être que Calista pleure pour un rien mais elle est sociable et gentille, ELLE !

-Je te hais !

Il sort dehors et claque la porte.

_La blondasse…_

Et la, c'est la même chanson.

Couteau

Sang

Nouvelle marque de souffrance

Encore du sang

TACITA PASSIO, souffrance muette en latin

Sang

Nouvelle marque de souffrance

SUM, j'existe, toujours en latin

Douleur

Mon poignet est ravagé, mon bras tremble. La pointe de mon couteau est maculée de sang.

Mon sang.

_Cato, je te déteste. Je te déteste de m'infliger ça._

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, je vais décrocher.

-Allô, Clove ?

-Allô ?

-Oui, c'est Mirania.

Mirania est la mère de Cato.

-C'était pour te prévenir que nous ne serons pas de retour avant une voir deux semaines, continue t-elle. Le président Snow veut voir ta mère en personne pour s'excuser de l'accident. Tu sais bien que le chauffeur du train venait du Capitole.

-Oui. Mais le voyage ne dure pas deux semaines jusqu'au Capitole…

-Il veut préparer toutes sortes de festivités pour changer les idées de ta mère. Pour se faire excuser, tu vois ?

-Oui…

-Confie ton frère à la voisine. Il va bien ?

-Oui.

-Je dois raccrocher, bisous !

Un bip sonore marque la fin de la conversation.

_C'est n'importe quoi le truc de Snow !_

-Peris !

La trappe qui se situe au dessus de mon piano s'ouvre, laissant apparaître un enfant de…

_J'allais oublier…_

-Bon anniversaire, Riri, je dis gentiment.

Mon frère se tient maintenant debout sur le piano, les yeux brillants de joie. Il se jette dans mes bras, je peine grandement à le retenir.

-Tu es la seule avec Cato à y avoir pensé ! Il y a un cadeau ?

Je décroche la pierre que je porte autour du coup. Un œil de tigre. Je la lui tends. C'est une pierre qui l'a toujours fasciné.

-Merci !

Je lui explique ensuite que je dois l'emmener chez la voisine. Sur le court trajet qui nous sépare de la maison d'à côté, il ne fait qu'admirer la pierre que je lui ai offerte.

De retour chez moi, j'attends Cato. Sa maison est à une demi-heure de voiture d'ici, (oui, le district deux est immense), il ne peut pas être rentré à pieds.

Un bruit de pas sur le gravier attire mon attention. Je regarde par une de nos grandes baies vitrées pour voir Cato qui fait signe à… ma vue est nulle et je ne porte ni lentilles ni lunettes aujourd'hui. Ma précision au lancer de couteau n'est rien sans elles.

Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi je me rate à courtes distance aujourd'hui.

La porte s'ouvre, Cato entre, le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était qui, je demande froidement.

-Calista.

Son expression blasée me besse.

-Pardon pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure…

-La Grande Clove serait elle en train de s'excuser ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin de tes excuses. J'en ai rien à foutre, plus précisément. Et franchement, tu veux que je te dise ? C'est parce que je dois veiller sur toi que je suis revenu, et à contre cœur ! Donc maintenant t'arrête de me faire chier et tu fais comme si je n'existais pas.

Chaque mot me fait l'effet d'un coup de poignard porté à mon cœur.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie !

Pas de réponse.

-Cato ! Répond-moi ! CATO !

Je me mets à genoux devant lui.

-Je t'en prie…

Il s'agenouille à son tour et approche sa bouche de mon oreille. Son souffle chaud me fait frissonner :

-Tu es faible.

-C'est faux.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole sans autorisation, ne me regarde plus jamais dans les yeux et ne me touche en aucun cas. Tu comprends ? Ja-mais. Retiens bien ceci : je suis le dominant, tu es soumise. Je suis alpha, tu es oméga.

Il se relève, je fais de même.

Cato n'est un être humain qu'avec ceux qu'il aime. Avec les autres, c'est une bête sauvage.

Le gentil Cato n'est plus.

Je l'ai blessé, il va me détruire.


End file.
